Turning over a New Leaf
by James of Vale
Summary: During a routine Wu Hunt mission, Jack and Kimiko were thrown from the battle and left to fend for themselves together. During this time, Jack's view on good or Evil might change.Kimiko & Jack pairing. Might be Rated M later.
1. A routine Wu Hunt, Unexpected Results

**Turning Over A New Leaf**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, for they are owned by the various staff members of artists, writers, producers, and directors that created the series for the WB. However, I do own the plot of this fanfic and any original characters/shen-gong-wu that I may include. I would like to thank some various writers who have written stories to help fuel my own Jack & Kimiko pairing.

Chapter 1: A routine Wu hunt. Unexpected results.

Jack was getting really ticked off at the fact that he was now all alone in his efforts to dominate the world. Even occasionally, he curses at how pathetic he was. "You lost all of your allies…" He spoke to himself when looking at the mirror that morning. "Wuya left for that showoff, and he took all the other henchmen. Even most of my robots!" He sighed. Jack Spicer was now no longer clueless to how pathetic he was. It is as though he has somehow "woken" up. He has developed a new game plan that morning, to no longer trust anybody else in his quest. He dug through his scrap heap in his lab, looking for any parts that he'll need to make repairs to the damaged "Wu-Finder" he had created some time ago. With luck, he found enough to rebuild the device in just a few hours. "I guess, hopefully, I can fine tune it to reveal a shen-gong-wu ahead of time, so I can at least grab it before both parties arrive to fight for it. Then I'll probably rob a bank, or something, to supply me with whatever…" Jack stopped abruptly as he shocked himself when he screwed up on wiring the circuits. "Damnit!"

The Dragons on the other hand, were at the temple, going through their daily training, as usual. Omi was busy telling Rai this and that about how to train and how not to train, which Rai just usually ignores. "_Omi's so proud about his ability, he doesn't seem to fully grasp the idea of being humble…" _Rai thought as he practiced one stance after another. Clay stopped his training and wiped sweat off his brow. "Boy am I'm famished, time for me to make our breakfast, Texas style." He said as he walked to the kitchen. Kimiko took this time to stop her own training and took out her PDA to read her e-mail for the day. Just at that very moment, Dojo rushed out and told everyone that a Shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself. "Aww, man. I just got the fire going." Clay said as he walked out of the kitchen and walked towards the others. The others shrugged to his comment and grabbed their gear and hopped onto Dojo as he took off into the skies to recover the new Shen-gong-wu. At about the same time, Young's forces have also been dispatched to retrieve the prized Wu.

At about this time, Jack was still tuning his device. After another sudden shock, Jack discovered that the device is finally working and was revealing the current shen-gong-wu. "Holy crap, it's already revealed since the last 5 minutes! I gotta go." He got on his transportation and rushed off to recover the Wu.

"So, Dojo, what is this Wu called?" Omi asked Dojo as they rushed to the location. "It's the Shield of Machi. It allows the user to envelope his body in an incredible suit of armor that is even stronger than the two ton Tunic! Consider it the new and improved Two ton tunic!" "You mean is even heavier than the Tunic?" Clay asked. "No! It's light as a feather, but it's twice as reinforced as the Tunic!" Dojo muttered as he suddenly told the kids to hold on as he was preparing to land on the mountain side next to a ravine.

Jack was just arriving on the scene when he noticed the Xiaolin dragons preparing for their search on his right and Chase Young's forces arriving to his left. He ducked behind a rock and watched as the two groups began their engagements and fought. "A regular battle? I guess a showdown is not in order, yet." He saw the Wu sitting on the corner, just waiting for someone to grab. He waited for his chance and dashed into the fray, trying his best to avoid the fighters as he made for the Wu. Just when he was so close, he was knocked from behind by the airborne fat ninja idiot that had once worked for him. The knocked out villain sent Jack flying on impact, and before Jack knew what happened, his helibot was damaged and he was flying off the side of the mountain side and into the ravine.

Kimiko didn't fare well either. She had just dodged another attack from Katnappe by jumping to the left. Just as she did, Cyclops landed a blow on the ground and the shockwave from the impact knocked her off her feet and into the ravine. Both parties did not even notice that they had sent two persons over board during the fight. Kimiko just kept falling and falling until she wondered if the ravine is a bottomless pit.

During this time, Jack had noticed the exact depth of the ravine and was doing all he can to rapidly repair his helibot in flight. He was only able to make it spin for a few seconds, slowing down his fall, before the engine died again. "Oh man, this is it, I'm gonna die…" As he landed in a river at the bottom of the pit. Remarkably, the river was quite deep although covered with rocks.Jack would have been diagonosed with a moderate head injury as he landed face first into the river. He was already unconscious with fright that he didn't even feel the impact. He floated to the surface just as the river was washing him downstream.

Kimiko had her previous questions answered when she finally saw the bottom and it was a river of sorts. Before she can think, she collided into something soft, before actually feeling the water. In reality, she would have not survived the fall if it wasn't for Jack's unconscious body that had landed only moments ago. Jack too, would have not survived, but somehow a mere stroke of luck, the brief moment his helibot was working, slowed him enough that the collision with the water would not shatter every bone in his body. Kimiko and Jack was washed downstream and then ashore shortly, both unconscious for some time.

Kimi was the first to come around and wondered about what had happened. She then remembered the battle and the fall and thought about how the heck did she survive a fall like that. She looked around and to her shock, she saw Jack Spicer lying next to her, with a large stream of dried blood on the side of his head. Quickly forgetting their relations, Kimiko went to check on him, feeling his pulse and to see if he was breathing. "How did he end up here…was he the soft one I landed on?" She got up and gathered some firewood and used her abilities to start a fire. She was cold, but that didn't matter now, Jack's condition could be more serious. "I guess technically, he saved my life." She dragged him closer to the fire and tried to warm him as she did her best to clean his wounds on his head. "I hope you're ok, I want to talk to you."

That night, Kimiko rested on top of Jack, in an effort to keep both of them warm for the night. The fire was going nicely and when it was finally out, dawn was slowly seeping light into the night sky. Jack had regained and lost consciousness that night, the torment of a fever making him suffer a little more. Even Kimiko was starting to really feel sorry for him. When it was day, Kimi noticed that their clothes were dry and for some reason, Jack's condition looked much better. "I hope you're okay."

That was when Jack slowly regained consciousness, unsure why he was lying on the ground by what seemed to be a makeshift campsite by a river. Nor could he barely recognize Kimiko. He did not remember what he usually does for a living and for a moment, he looked at Kimiko with a suspicious eye. Something about her both made him relieved and frightened at the same time, but he couldn't understand why. "Jack? Are you okay?" The girl asked. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Kimiko smiled weakly as she pieced together what has happened to him. "I'm Kimiko, one of the Xiaolin Dragons, we are…" She stopped herself before she went on. "_He lost his memories. If I remind him of his evil origin, things might not go well."_ She took a deep breath. "We are only acquaintances in a common interest. Don't you remember the fall?" She asked as she pointed to the top of the cliff from which they fell. Jack simply shook his head.

Kimiko got up and offered him a hand. "We must find a way up there." She said as she helped him to his feet. He was a little woozy but besides that, he was fine. Jack was feeling a little uneasy being helped by this girl, but as soon as she placed her arm behind his back to help stabilize him, he felt something in his subconscious mind, that this was okay. The two of them walked by the river's banks, trying to find a way across and out of the ravine.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. During the upcoming chapters and their struggle to survive, their affection for each other will increase and Jack may just start to remember more. For those who are confused with why Jack was feeling both uneasy and comfortable with Kimiko at the same time because subconsciously, he has a crush on her and obviously, his history of events with the xiaolin monks. I hoped you enjoyed it and stayed tuned for chapter two.


	2. Secrets to be Discovered

Turning Over A New Leaf

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, for they are owned by the various staff members of artists, writers, producers, and directors that created the series for the WB. However, I do own the plot of this fanfic and any original characters/shen-gong-wu that I may include. I would like to thank some various writers who have written stories to help fuel my own Jack & Kimiko pairing.

Chapter 2: Secrets to be Discovered

Kimiko and Jack walked along the river, both feeling a little awkward being around each other. Kimiko's situation, for example, is that she is feeling somewhat uneasy helping a known enemy. She took a deep breath and calmed her mind a moment later, as she realized that she might have a chance to actually help him remember things and hopefully turn over to the Good side. She didn't know at first, but secretly, she is starting to like him.

As the two of them was walking, Kimiko did not notice a rock was right ahead of them. With that, Jack tripped on it and began to fall. Kimiko managed to grab his hand before he did a face plant. However, he was somewhat heavier than her and she was only able to steer him away from anything dangerous on the ground. Both of them collapsed on the ground, with Kimiko on top on him, both of them started to blush. "Umm…you okay?" Kimiko said as she got up and helped him back up again. He smiled weakly and nodded. As Jack got up, Kimiko noticed that he had dropped something. "_A PDA, and it appears to be functioning!" _She thought as she picked it up and placed it in her pocket. The two resumed walking again and a moment later, Jack said he was feeling more stable and Kimiko removed her arm from his back.

While Jack walked ahead a few feet, Kimiko took out the PDA she found. It turned out that Jack owned a waterproof PDA. "Man, this is great…wait…his Diary…" She whispered to herself as Jack walked ahead. She looked at him and back, "_He doesn't seem to even know he has an electronic diary." _She thought. She began reading the entries as they were walking.

_"Friday, Aug. 24. I've can't believe Wuya left me! That double crossing hag! I can't believe I have to work alone now…"_ Kimiko read one of the entries in her mind. She fast forwarded the entries, skipping through some information that was pretty typical about Jack Spicer and pretty much of no interest to her. She was going through some of those entries when one of them suddenly caught her attention. "_Sunday, Sept. 13. Another showdown down the drain, and another Wu lost to the enemy. But it doesn't seem to be so bad. I've never noticed it before…but that Kimiko isn't so bad after all…what am I'm thinking! Oh end log!"_ The entry read as Kimiko could not believe what she has read. She looked back and forth for the following entry that comes after this one, occasionally looking towards Jack. "_Monday, Sept 14. I…don't know what is wrong with me. We had a showdown today, and the stakes were pretty bad. And another thing, my opponent was Kimiko! For some reason I felt that I should just forfeit. I don't know why, I thought that I could actually do that showdown hands down, but why did I forfeit? For some reason, I just didn't want her to go through all that for a Wu that is not worth all that trouble. "_ Kimiko looked up as she recalled that showdown.

_"Gong Yi Tam Pi!" Kimiko heard herself yell as everyone watched the showdown take place. She eyed her opponent, and usually Jack would be so full of himself at this situation. Suddenly she noticed that he was staring at her for a while. When she stared back, he looked like he was feeling sick and forfeited the showdown without a fight. She even remembered confronting him after the cheering to ask why he looked at her like that. He didn't say why, but she thought he was insulting her._

Kimiko snapped out of her flashback when Jack had called her. "_He doesn't even act like himself. He's actually…nice, shy."_ She thought as she listened to what he had to say. "What is that? Oh well, I've found a crossing up ahead, and it leads to a trail. I think we should see where that trail leads." Jack said as he offered his hand. Kimiko looked and noticed that the crossing he had found was a line of rocks, aligned to cross the span of the river. She then looked at the hand offered to her. "_Jack's not like this, even before…does he…i…"_ She stopped thinking and took his hand as the two of them carefully crossed the river.

As they were crossing, Kimiko thought again about the diary entries and some explanation about his personality. She didn't even know that she had slipped and would have fallen into the river, but instead found to be in Jack's arms, as he is holding her with both of his arms to keep her out of the water. "You ok?" He asked worriedly. Kimiko was just speechless to his reaction. She just gazed into his eyes as she thought about how different he is right now. "I'm…I'm okay." She thought of something and felt her face turn red. Jack didn't know she was blushing and thought she was not feeling well. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, even more worried as he slowly made it across with her in his arms.

He put her down as soon as they were on the other side and they looked at each other silently for a while. Kimiko slowly pieced the puzzle together and knew what his entries meant and now, Jack is subconsciously fulfilling the things that his heart truly wanted. "_I didn't know there was a good side in you Jack…"_ She thought as she broke the awkward silence with a kiss on the cheek. "That's for catching me before I fell." She said with a smile as she took his hand, now feeling very comfortable about him. "_He's so nice now. I…just hope he doesn't return to his evil side completely."_

Kimiko led the way and started up the trail, Jack in tow. "_I might just make his wishes come through. I like how the attention he's giving me anyway. Oh my God…I think I am returning his feelings!"_ She thought again as she blushed again. "Something wrong, Kimiko?" Jack asked as he followed her as they saw to where the trail led. "Oh nothing!" She replied with a brief response, trying to hide her reddening face.

Jack walked a bit while thinking about Kimiko's strange behavior. "_What's up with her now? First I feel this strange connection I have with her and now she's acting strangely."_ He also noticed that Kimiko was holding to his hand quite tightly. "_Wait…are we…together?"_ He started pondering in his head. "_Well, if we are…ehh…I guess I have good taste."_ He thought, while briefly scanning her. When she turned her head to look at him again, he quickly averted his gaze to their left. That was when he noticed a mountain lion leap of the hillside towards them.

Without thinking, Jack just jumped at the lion, like an insane fool trying to protect something precious. He managed to keep the lion from knocking both of them down and ripping them to pieces as Kimiko prepared to attack. Jack did not feel the usual need to cower as he tried to push the lion away. Just as Kimiko struck with an martial arts attack, the lion managed to give a powerful swipe to Jack, leaving some semi-deep claw marks on his chest. The lion yelped and fled down the mountain side, feeling both disoriented and frightened when Kimiko landed a powerful kick to the side of its head.

Kimiko breathed for a moment and then ran to Jack's side. He was still awake but he was bleeding quite badly from his chest. "You…were amazing." Jack said as he was amazed by her skill. Kimi could not resist letting her emotions flow. With a sniffle, she replied. "No, you were amazing! If it wasn't for your courageous act, I would have been the first victim and unable to fight it! That was reckless, but so brave!" She screamed at him as she felt something about him that she didn't knew she did. Ripping off her sleeves, she bandaged his wounded chest and made sure the pressure was tight enough. As she wound the rags around one more time, Jack held her hand and whispered a soft thank you with his lips. Kimiko finished up the bandage, smiled a bit, before wiping off some tears.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked as he weakly caressed her face. She held his hand to his face and leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "I just thought I was going to lose you. I didn't know what I was going to do,living on, owing my life to someone who might not have survived." Jack smiled in a way that she has never seen before, a bright smile. A smile that only a person on the light side is capable of. The two embraced for the moment as they found each other that day. During the embrace, Kimiko then felt Jack heating up as he started murmuring incoherently. Feeling his head, she knew he was having a fever.

Using what strength she has, she helped him down the trail, back towards the river. She found a cave on one side of the bank and brought the two of them inside. She couldn't risk luring another lion to the scent of his bloody wounds. Taking out her handkerchief, she went outside to the river and dipped it and cleaned off her bloody hands before bringing it back inside to help clean him up and cool off his feverish torment.

She laid the wet cloth on his head as she held him in a soft embrace, hoping that his condition will continue to improve. "I've only just tended to your wounds since last night, and now you're hurt again…only to save my life again. Please don't die…I…I think I'm starting to love you…" She spoke softly as she listened to his pained breathing. The two stayed there for some time. Kimiko only hope, that he will survive. She didn't want to lose someone whom she had just started to know so well.

"Kimiko!" Omi yelled as he and his friends searched for their missing comrade. They ran past the cave Kimiko and Jack are taking shelter in, screaming her name. Kimiko had fallen asleep during the embrace and did not hear their calls. The party ran up the trail that their missing comrade was just on not too long ago and found some blood on the ground, along with a shred of what seemed to be part of Kimiko's ripped clothes. They got worried and continued to run down the trail, following the blood trail left by the lion, thinking it might had been kimiko's.

_"Jack! Jack! Don't die!" Kimiko cried as she cried over his dying body. She looked at him. His face was almost pale as death and was utterly unsettling to look at. His chest was also bleeding profusely. Jack was murmuring nonsense as Kimiko continued to try to hold on to him. He managed to utter a few words that she could make out, before drooping his head and ceasing to breathe. Those words were, "Love you." Kimiko just screamed then as his death shook her from head to toe with grief._

Kimiko screamed as she woke up with a jolt. She had a nightmare that could have been a very possible outcome in real life. She quickly checked on Jack. He was breathing normally and his fever had died down. "Thank god!" She muttered as she held his hand. She looked out the cave and noticed it was after dark. Knowing that he is fine now, she proceeded to go back to sleep.

A/N: Scared ya back there huh? Don't worry, Jack is not going to die. Neither is anyone else. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 3!


End file.
